Marvel's Spider-Man Adventures
''Marvel's Spider-Man Adventures ''is a stop-motion animation series created by Max Carroll. Set in the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the series serves as an interquel to the MCU Spider-Man films, usually taking place in-between said films, and helping to set the stage for following ones. This series ignores the deal between Sony and Marvel, including characters from the non-MCU Spider-Man spin-off movies to appear in the series as well. The series is heavily inspired by the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series and the original run of Ultimate Spider-Man. Synopsis After the events of Spider-Man: Homecoming, Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man, continues to navigate his life around New York City, fighting crime and spinning webs. Meanwhile, a succession of new super-villains begin to plague the city once more, forcing Peter to contend with the threats in order to keep the city from falling apart. Characters Featured Character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Luke Cage * May Parker * Ned Leeds * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson Villains *Hammerhead (Joseph Lorenzini) ** Hammerhead's gang ***Tombstone (Lonnie T. Lincoln) ***The Beetle (Janice Lincoln) ***Electro (Max Dillon) *The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) **Fisk's criminal empire ***The Sandman (Flint Marko) ***The Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) *OsCorp Industries **The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) **Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) *Venom (Eddie Brock) *The Lizard (Curt Connors) *Clash (Clayton Cole) Episodes Season 1: Marvel Knights * 1. Working Stiff: Weeks after his battle with the Vulture, Peter Parker continues his crime-fighting career as Spider-Man. After stopping a gang of armored thugs from robbing a corner store at the edge of Queens, Spider-Man gets one of the thugs to spill the name of his boss, pointing to a mysterious new crime boss known as "Hammerhead" who is attacking criminal operations run by Wilson Fisk, the incarcerated Kingpin of Crime. * 2. Allegations: After learning of the operations against Wilson Fisk by Hammerhead, Spider-Man consults with Tony Stark, who is currently visiting New York City, on the matter. After Stark recommends that Peter take it up with the "people who can handle this thing", Spider-Man accidentally stumbles upon another one of Hammerheads operations while on his way to the Atlas Investigations private firm, this one being headed by his personal enforcer known as Lonnie Lincoln, aka "Tombstone". * 3. Explanation: After being seriously hurt by Tombstone and left badly beaten, Spider-Man is found by fellow New York-based vigilante Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil, who takes him back to his apartment to heal. Reawakening inside of Daredevil's apartment, Spider-Man explains to his fellow vigilante his reasons for being in Hell's Kitchen to begin with. After hearing the young hero's reasons, Daredevil offers assistance in fighting Hammerhead, as to keep the Kingpin title out of someone else's hands. * 4. Consultation: Peter consults with his best friend, Ned Leeds, the day after his fight with Tombstone and conversation with Daredevil. He soon figures out that Hammerhead is running an underground racketeering organization in addition to his main gang in order to increase profits to fund his war against Wilson Fisk. Around the same time, a frantic Ned informs Peter that his sister, Janice, has gone missing without a trace. * 5. Periodic Engagement: While searching for Ned's missing sister, Spider-Man accidentally stumbles upon another one of Hammerhead's operations. However, after intervening and defeating most of the thugs, Spidey still has to tango with another one of Hammerhead's super-powered stooges; Electro, a prototype super-soldier created by Justin Hammer. After a lengthy battle with Electro, Spidey is worn down by the villain's shocking blows and defeated. * 6. What Falls Beneath: Following Spider-Man's disastrous fight against Electro, the young hero consults with Tony Stark, asking for his help in all this. However, because of the Sokovia Accords, Stark is unable to help. Meanwhile, Ned, desperate to find his sister, goes out on his own, only to be kidnapped by a woman wearing a weaponized armored suit and calling herself "the Beetle". Peter's Aunt May, who knows of his double life, begins to worry desperately about her nephew's safety, especially concerning the kidnapping of Janice Leeds. * 7. Revelations: After hearing about Ned's kidnapping, Spider-Man searches desperately for his best friend, hoping to find a single trace of him. However, Spidey is soon met with more than he bargained when he encounters and fights the Beetle. After a lengthy battle, Spider-Man finally manages to damage the Beetle's armor long enough to unmask her, only to find that the Beetle... is Janice Leeds! However, Spider-Man also learns of another revelation from Janice; Tombstone is her's and Ned's biological father. * 8. Core Subjects: After his confrontation with the Beetle, and the revelations about her, Tombstone, and Ned Leeds, Spider-Man continues to search for Hammerhead, hoping to finally bring an end to the gang war choking Hell's Kitchen, Queens, and Harlem. However, in order to do that, Spidey and Daredevil must team up in order to take down a returned Electro, who is threatening to siphon all of New York City's power supply. * 9. The Ties Which Bind: Spider-Man finally gets a lead on the location of Ned, and goes to rescue him. However, while passing over Harlem, Spidey gets the attention of local vigilante Luke Cage, who is also busy contending with the gang war himself. Spider-Man then convinces Cage of the circumstances at hand, making a reluctant Cage join his cause. However, when they finally arrive at the warehouse that Ned is allegedly being held at, the two are confronted by Tombstone and Beetle. With Cage and Tombstone going at it, Spider-Man deals with Beetle in order to finally save his best friend. * 10. War Tactics ''(1): With Wilson Fisk finally being released from prison, Hammerhead's forces arm themselves for total war against Fisk's empire, hoping to dethrone him as the new Kingpin of Crime. With this in mind, Spider-Man gathers together Daredevil and Luke Cage, whose towns are also under siege by the gang war, in order to finally end it once and for all. Their first move; taking Electro out of the equation completely. * 11. ''Ring of Fire ''(2): With Cage having a rematch with Tombstone and Daredevil fighting Beetle, Spider-Man is the only hero left standing toe-to-toe with Hammerhead himself. With almost everything to lose, including his friends, family, city, and secret identity, a fighting mad Spidey must protect all he values in this epic final showdown with the man causing him so much trouble lately. * 12. ''Aftermath ''(3): In the aftermath of the gang war which sweeped the lower districts of the city, Hammerhead is finally defeated and his organization is crumbled. Iron Man then visits Peter Parker at his and Aunt May's apartment to discuss the events of the gang war. '''Season 2: Torment' * 1. Overview: Wilson Fisk and his lieutenants go over all the events leading up to the gang war caused by Hammerhead. While observing, however, Fisk notices something very fascinating about Spider-Man, the hero most responsible for stopping the gang war and putting Hammerhead behind bars. Fisk then starts to elaborate on how he can possibly pay Spider-Man back for protecting his empire... possibly with a job? * 2. Public Eye: Following the events of his death and resurrection at the hands of the Infinity Gauntlet, as well as the events surrounding Mysterio in Europe, Peter resumes his normal life as New York City's local crimestopper. After one of his classmates, Clayton Cole, steals Shocker's gauntlet from Tiny McKleaver when the villain ambushed Peter at his high school, he decides to become a super-hero in his own right, taking on the name and costume of Clash, but when he causes major collateral damage amid preventing a robbery, he is confronted by Spider-Man, leading to a fight. * 3. Granite Storm: After Spider-Man refuses to join his criminal organization, Fisk enlists the aid of Norman Osborn, head of the company OsCorp, the corporation responsible for giving Spider-Man his powers, in order to create new super-villains to distract Spider-Man from interfering with his criminal operations. Recruiting criminals Alex O'Hirn and Flint Marko, both of whom had previously been caught by Spider-Man, Marko is hooked up to an experiment which transforms him into a living sand mound. * 4. Stampede: After the Sandman is defeated at the hands of Spider-Man, O'Hirn is next in line to be experimented on. This time, he is plated in sub-dermal armor which transforms O'Hirn into the unstoppable Rhino, making him almost as strong as the Hulk. Going on a rampage, the Rhino attacks The Daily Bugle in effort to draw out Spider-Man, forcing the hero to have to balance between stopping the new super-menace and protecting civilians. * 5. Reaction ''(1): At OsCorp, Otto Octavius, the scientist most responsible for the creations of the Sandman and the Rhino, and Norman Osborn are working on a modern-day rendition of the Super-Soldier Serum. However, the experiment goes wrong and the two are caught in an explosion. Otto then awakens in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where he discovers that his four-armed apparatus, used during the experiment, had bonded to his flesh. Going mad, Octavius escapes the facility and into New York City. * 6. ''Meltdown ''(2): After taking on the alias of Doctor Octopus, Octavius, an agent of Hammer Industries who had been sent to infiltrate OsCorp years ago, decides to take revenge against his former employer by going after the new head of his company, Sasha Hammer, the granddaughter of the imprisoned Justin Hammer. Spider-Man then tangos with Doctor Octopus, with devastating results. * 7. ''Vendetta: After the failure of the Sandman, Osborn is threatened by Fisk's stooge, Man Mountain Marko, into making more villains with the promise that his failure would lead to the death of his company. In the present, Osborn awakens from his unconscious state after the explosion at OsCorp. Hell bent on protecting his company from Fisk by any means, Osborn dons the grotesque costume and mantle of the villainous Green Goblin and attacks Fisk at one of his annual fundraisers, which immediately lands him into conflict with Spider-Man. * 8. Uncertainty: Following Spider-Man's battle with the Green Goblin, the hero continues to investigate reported sightings of the criminal. Meanwhile, the Goblin himself threatens Fisk by declaring that he has substantial evidence which could once again land the Crime King behind bars. After delivering this information to Spider-Man, Fisk and the teenager head for the Goblin's hideout at a refinery in order to take him down and get the evidence. * 9. Inheritance: Peter discovers a tape containing footage of his father's research with another scientist, Eddie Brock Sr. into creating a cure for cancer. Contacting Brock Sr.'s son, Eddie Jr., the two spend time together and Eddie reveals that they were best friends as kids. Moreover, Eddie shows Peter a strange black liquid, which Eddie reveals as a "symbiote" and that it was to be the cure, but they were bought out by OsCorp. Seeking to continue his father's work, Peter, as Spider-Man, breaks back into the lab, where he accidentally bonds with the symbiote after letting the substance touch his skin, giving Peter an all new black costume. * 10. Father's Pride: After bonding to the symbiote, Spider-Man decides to test out his enhanced abilities, granted to him by the symbiote. After patrolling for a little bit, Spider-Man uncovers a plot by a group of criminals to infiltrate and rob Stark Industries. After stopping them, Spider-Man gets wind that Electro has been released from prison and goes on a hunt for the villain to bring him back to jail, in spite of the fact that Electro had caused no harm to anyone. After brutalizing Electro, Spider-Man continues to fight crime in the same manner against petty thugs for the rest of the night, trying to live up to his father's pride. * 11. : * 12. Dealings: Shaken up by his previous battle with the Green Goblin, Spider-Man becomes more bitter and distant from his closest friends and loved ones, eventually driving off Ned and lashing out at Aunt May. Seeking money, Spider-Man confronts Wilson Fisk, asking if his previous job offer was still on the table. * 13. Reality: Still listening to Fisk's orders to not fight crime for a week, Peter returns to school, where he keeps to himself and practically hides from everyone he knows, and lashing out at anyone who tries to open up. However, after getting a reality check from none other than Flash Thompson, Spider-Man realizes that the symbiote is corrupting him, and tries to remove it. But that task proves to be easier said than done. * 14. Till Death Do Us Part'': Spider-Man's battle with the symbiote takes him deep within his own inner psyche, where he must confront all of his inner demons, and an old face enters the picture. It's all or nothing in this epic internal brawl. In the aftermath, Eddie learns that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. * 15. Collapse: After discovering Peter's identity as Spider-Man, Eddie, bitter and angry at this perceived betrayal, dons the symbiote himself, turning him into the monstrous Venom. In order to get back at Spider-Man, Venom attacks all those whom the wall-crawler cares for, including Ned Leeds, Aunt May, and Tony Stark. Now, Spider-Man must engage in an epic confrontation with Venom at the same church where he be rid himself of the symbiote. '''Season 3: Public Scrutiny * 1. Financial Crisis: After graduating from high school, Peter begins his search for a summer job in order to help pay for his college tuition and to help Aunt May out on the rent. After searching all over the Tri-State Area at every fast-food restaurant, Peter begrudgingly sets his sights on The Daily Bugle, run by the ever obnoxious J. Jonah Jameson, who constantly seeks pictures of Peter's alter ego, Spider-Man, in order to sell his newspapers. A fitting job, right? Wouldn't be so bad if Jameson didn't slander Spider-Man so much. * 2. Monsters and Mystics, Part 1: With Peter initially ready to relax on summer break before his first year of college, news breaks from Florida that a giant lizard has been spotted rampaging through the Everglades. Jameson sends Peter and Glory Grant to bring back a story. Under normal circumstances, it would simply be another super-villain attack, but Peter soon finds that a much more tragic truth lies behind the face of the Lizard... * 3. Monsters and Mystics, Part 2: After learning from Martha Connors that her husband, Curt, is the Lizard, Spider-Man gets to work on trying to find an antidote. However, he soon finds that the cure may lie more within a mystical solution than a scientific one, as the web-slinger soon encounters a massive, monster dubbed the "Man-Thing" by the locals, who guards a hidden temple which might hold the key to curing Connors of his mutation. * 4. Persona: The Green Goblin returns with a vengeance against Spider-Man. However, while following the hero secretly, the Goblin deduces Spider-Man's identity, and knocks him out. The Goblin then drags Spider-Man to an abandoned warehouse, where he beats the hero and reveals his identity. But Spider-Man escapes his bonds. Now, it's a final battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin for each other's survival. * 5. Night's Dream ''(1): * 6. ''Ultimatum ''(2): * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. ''Back From The Edge ''(1): * 13. ''The Bridge ''(2): * 14. ''Last Stand ''(3): * 15. ''I, Hero: Trivia * Each season is set after a certain film, and before the next one (EX: Season 1 is set only a few weeks after the events of Spider-Man: Homecoming). * The series is loosely modeled after The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. * The idea to incorporate Hammer Industries into Season 1's fold was inspired by the fact that Peter Parker's official first appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe was in Iron Man 2, wherein Parker is a little boy whom Iron Man saves from one of Justin Hammer's drones. ** It's also a nod to Ultimate Spider-Man, due to the fact that the villains Sandman, Doctor Octopus, and Electro were all spawned out of Hammer Industries. Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Category:Youtube Category:Stop motion Category:Minimates Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Adoptions